Always Been You
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "It's you Noah. It's always been you." Luke/Noah. Oneshot. Set after the finally. Summary sucks, story's better.


Luke Snyder sat in his apartment. It was a month after Noah left for LA. He was still upset over the death of Reid, what did anyone expect? But he also knew that his love for Reid was one tenth the amount of love he felt for Noah.

And now both of them were gone. Reid, not by his choice, who would _choose_ to have their boyfriend die? But Noah, the most important person in his life, the guy he could never seem to let go of, was out of his life because he told him to go to LA.

Sure, he talked to Noah sometimes, but like Noah said, he either wanted to be in his life as his boyfriend or not at all. Luke had regretted telling him he was in love with Reid, it was a lie. He knew it and he was pretty sure Noah knew it. He just wished he could tell him that.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of the dark-haired Mayer boy. That part of his life ended the day Noah left. It was never coming back, whether he wanted it to or not. To distract himself, he started cleaning out his closet (something he'd been meaning to do for awhile).

It had been an hour and he had managed to forget about Noah and Reid for the moment, he pulled out a box and opened it. It was stuff from when he was dating Noah. Pictures and stuff. He looked at them and realized something: He needed to go to LA to be with Noah.

It was a snap decision, but he knew it was right. Luke had a way of knowing when to give up and when to follow his heart. This was a follow-your-heart time. Because, he had to face facts, Reid was gone and never coming back. Noah, who he STILL loved more than anything, was still alive and in love with him. He just needed to get to him.

He told his family about his plan. Lucinda thought he had gone off the deep end. Lily, on the other hand, thought it was incredibly sweet and romantic. Parker and Faith wished him luck. He packed his things, only slightly considering the option that Noah could reject him.

He got the first flight to LA. He would land at like eight at night. It was a long flight but it was something he would have to do. And, for Noah, he would do anything. He had almost forgot how much the darker haired boy affected him. He was glad his time with Reid hadn't changed that. He wouldn't be going after him if it had.

He pulled out his phone and decided to text Noah, not to tell him about his plan (not yet at least), just to see if he'd talk to him. If he responded, he'd know he'd made the right choice in doing this.

**Hey. How's it going over there in LA?**

He pressed SEND before he could stop himself and waited. His phone never buzzed telling him he got a text. He was starting to think he made the wrong decision. Could Noah really not want him anymore? It was a hard pill to swallow. He wanted Noah to want to be with him. Especially now. He knew it was selfish, especially after the way he handled the Reid situation, but Noah was who he wanted. It had just taken him awhile to figure it out.

About an hour after he had sent the text, he was almost asleep. Just as he was closing his eyes to nod off, his phone vibrated, sending jolts up his arm. He jerked up and looked at his phone. It was from Noah. He sat up straight and pressed OPEN on his phone before he read: **Hey, sorry it took so long to get back to u. my phone was dead. Everything in LA's good, I guess. I'm glad to hear from u, tho. How are things in oakdale?**

Luke smiled. Noah had texted him back. He _had _made the right choice. **Theyre ok I guess. Kinda lonely w/o u tho.** He pressed send. He knew it was kind of a bold move, but he needed to see what Noah would say about the flirting. And it wasn't exactly flirting if it was true, right?

His phone buzzed a minute later. **=D im flattered. Guess I'll have to hop on the 1st**** plane back to oakdale then, save u from loneliness.**

Luke smiled, it was such a Noah thing to say. He didn't want to tell him about his LA trip yet. He told Noah he was going to get some sleep and stopped texting him.

He eventually fell asleep, only waking up when the pilot's voice came over the intercom and said, "We are just about to fly into LAX. Please prepare for landing."

Luke sat up and grabbed his things. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long. He had meant to call Noah _before _the plane landed. He didn't have time now.

He got off the plane when it landed and walked out into the waiting room before pulling out his phone and dialing the number he knew all-too well.

"Hello?" Noah asked. He probably hadn't looked at his ID when he answered.

"Hey… it's me. Can you do me a favor?" He asked, nervously. He was dreading this part, but it had to be done. He needed Noah back in his life-as his boyfriend.

"For you? Anything." Was Noah's reply.

"Can you come to LAX? I'm here and need a ride out of here." He was still hesitant, but Noah's last reply had given him some courage.

"LAX? Why are you at LAX?" Noah sounded confused. Luke didn't blame him.

"I just realized that I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you, even when I was with Reid, there was a huge part of me that still longed for us. It's you Noah, it's always been you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out." He hadn't planned on being so sappy, it just happened. But all the words were true.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Noah said. They said goodbye and Luke sat on a bench to wait.

Finally, a half hour later, he saw the dark hair he had loved from the moment he saw it. Noah must have saw him too, because he got a huge smile on his face and started walking faster to get to him, Luke stood up, also smiling, and started walking towards him.

When they finally saw each other, Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Noah had crashed his lips onto his. Luke was never one to resist Noah Mayer's lips. He couldn't do it. They kissed until air became necessary. When they pulled away, Luke leaned his forehead against Noah's.

"This isn't some way to get over Reid faster, is it?" Noah asked, seriously. Luke hated that Noah couldn't fully trust him anymore, but he knew he brought that on himself.

He shook his head. "Like I said on the phone, Noah, it is, always has been, and always will be you. I was just to blind to see it for awhile there."

Noah smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled apart they walked out of LAX ready to begin their lives in LA.

Together.

**Was that ending as cheesy as I think it was? Was the whole story as craptastic as I think it was? I HAD to write something for ATWT, the finally made me mad. HOW could Luke and Noah not get back together? They're PERFECT for each other. (I don't like Dr. Oliver at all. Don't get me started on him).**

**What did you guys think? Was it okay? Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**As the World Turns**_**, if I did, Luke and Noah would've never broken up and Luke never would've gotten with Dr. Oliver. And in the finally, Luke and Noah would be beginning their life together in LA**


End file.
